


『Heart Beat』3

by SourceYUAN



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: M/M, 环壮
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourceYUAN/pseuds/SourceYUAN





	『Heart Beat』3

叁．

 

今天的工作特别不顺。一个与环素来不对盘的少年诬告他私藏货物，而根本没有偷东西的环当然不服，和那少年大吵一架，最后两个人都受到了责罚。而环要惨一些，因为没忍住狠狠揍了那少年一拳，他被扣了整整两日的工钱。

他不明白，为什么说谎的是对方，做坏事的也是对方，受罚的却是自己？

憋着一肚子气，环埋着头一路踢着石子走回家。当他将手搭上棚屋的门把手，准备拖长了声音说“我回来了”的时候，他惊觉有什么变得不太一样了……他还说不上来是什么产生了变化，但就是觉得那栋灰扑扑的小棚屋变得处处不同了……等等，灰扑扑？为什么他觉得他们的房子整个儿颜色都变亮了？他用手指在墙壁上抹了一下，发现不是颜色变了，而是多年的积灰在这一天之内怪异地消失无踪了……

环记得他们家的门与门框形状不太契合，所以每次关门的时候都会留出一条不大不小的扭曲缝隙，冬天的时候寒风会从那门缝里灌进来，将他吹得直打喷嚏。但现在那门缝消失了。他俯下身仔细地盯着门框看，终于发现那缝隙的位置被严丝合缝地填上了一段木材，因为颜色与门框本身的颜色十分相近，所以不仔细看还真的看不出来。

棚屋门口那片长满野草的草坪也被整整齐齐地修理过了，屋顶漏雨的地方被修补完整，甚至连棚屋起皮的墙壁都重新被糊了起来……环过了好半天才重新将手指放到门把手上，但这时门却自己开了，穿着围裙的壮五出现在门后，看着他，眉眼都弯起了温柔的笑意。虽然不知道那是不是程序设定的公式化微笑。

“欢迎回来。”

“啊，哦……”

环有点懵，跟着壮五进了屋子，屋子里的情景却让他更懵了。

有好长一段时间，环甚至觉得这不是理和自己的家。自当年逃到爷爷家的这间小屋里后，他们便没有怎么清理过这屋子，一是因为几十年的污垢顽固无比，二是因为这山顶棚屋的水管时好时坏，于是他俩也就这么在这间小屋里住了两年多……直到今天环才看出来，原来他们家的地板是温暖的木色，墙纸上居然还爬着些细腻的花纹。此时墙壁上常驻的霉菌已经被消灭干净，从桌面到灯泡都被擦得光亮，床铺上的卧具全部被洗了一遍——也不知道为什么会干得那么快，但此时它们松软地躺在床上，散发着一股沁人的芳香，这让环油然而生一种想要扑上去的冲动。房间里的温度比室外温暖许多，原来制暖器也被修好了，它待在墙角，稳稳地向室内贡献着暖风。

他忍不住张大了嘴，在小房间里转了好几圈：“这……这都是你做的？”

壮五拾起他脱在门边的鞋子，点头回答道：“是的。”

“骗人的吧……你怎么做到的？太厉害了！”环抬高了声音惊叹，浅蓝色的下垂眼亮晶晶地睁得老大，他向壮五跑去，刚想说些什么，便看到壮五手指一翻，将他穿了好久的运动鞋给拆成了三截。

“你在干什么啊……！”环的声音几乎快哭了，那可是他省了好久的工钱才买下的鞋子，宝贝得不行，即使是穿得鞋底有些脱落都舍不得扔。

壮五头也不抬地说：“修理。”

言罢，他的手指翻飞，他的指尖似乎是伸出了些什么工具，速度快得让环的眼前出现了一片残影……在环还没有反应过来的时候，一双完好且干净的黑色运动鞋便出现在了他的面前。看起来就像刚买回来的一样，之前的损伤全部不见了。

环捧着它，彻底不知道该说什么了。壮五看着他的表情，唇边浮现出了一个可以称之为微笑的表情。

“离开饭大约还有23分钟，请您再稍微等一下。”

没过多久理也回家了，她的反应和环差不多，睁大了眼睛到处看，发现壮五还用他们的一些已经无法再穿的旧衣服给自己改了一只小熊玩偶，这让理开心得使劲抱了壮五一下。壮五被她一抱，僵硬地愣在了原地，不知所措。环很吃味，连问了好几次理是更喜欢自己还是更喜欢壮五。

几分钟后环别别扭扭地坐到了餐桌旁，理手里攒着刀叉，摆着双腿坐在他的对面。他忍不住瞪着站在灶台忙碌的壮五的背影，发现灶台旁边的水龙头居然也修好了，清澈的水流畅地淌出……这家伙，难道是全能的吗……环用叉子尖儿戳自己鼓气的脸，心里警铃大作，觉得自己在这个家的地位受到了威胁。

“理。”他没头没脑地开口了，“我是你的哥哥吧？”

理惊讶地看着他，不知道为什么环会突然这么问。她的表情像是想要探探他额头的温度似的，小心翼翼地说：“当然是了……”

“不论是以前还是现在，或者是未来，你的哥哥都只有我一个人，对吧？”

“当然了！”理不明所以地轻呼。

“那就好……”复杂的心顿时放松了几分。

但接下来理就轻快地说：“不过如果是壮五哥的话，我也愿意让他当我的哥哥哦！”

这句话让环差点将脸栽进壮五端上来的盘子里。

“让你们久等了。”壮五说。

白瓷盘盛着热气腾腾的料理被放到了两人的面前，环的注意力顿时被勾走了，一瞬间，他觉得自己似乎没有必要在意壮五是否会撼动自己在家里的地位了，因为他终于吃到了一顿像样的饭……但下一刻，盘子里鲜红的颜色就刺痛了他的双眼。

汤是红色的，浸在汤里的面条与肉酱都被染成了饱和度极高的赤色，近距离吸一口气，环觉得肺和胃都一起燃烧了起来。他快哭了，这是地狱来的食物吗？

壮五在一旁讲解道：“这边湿气太重了，所以我使用了大量能去湿气的香料，它对你们应该会很有好处。”

说着他便给两人分别盛了一碗，递到了他们的面前。环和理盯着盘子里鲜红的料理，捏着餐具，却迟迟没有动作。面对壮五明显饱含疑惑的眼睛，他们什么都说不出来。

第一个将盘子往外推的是环，他皱着鼻子对壮五说：“这怎么看都不是人可以吃的东西吧？”

“是不合您的口味吗？” 

“不是合不合口味的问题……你放了辣椒对吧？为什么要放这么多啊？这个量简直超越了人体能够承受的极限，吃下去会死的吧？”

憋了一天的怒气终于找到了发泄口，一不留神，环就让自己的抱怨带上了过多的火药味。

理生气地踢了他一脚：“哥哥！”

他也意识到了自己刚刚有点过分，刚想道歉，便想到对方只是一个仿生人而已，即使他这么说应该也不会有什么反应的吧？反正，他也只是一个仿生人而已……想到这里，他理直气壮地瞪了壮五一眼，却只见仿生人的眼神逃开了他的直视，带着一闪而过的“惊慌”……还有“难过”？

“非常抱歉……”壮五微微垂着头低声说，不论是语气还是表情都很平静：“是我太没用了，请您再稍等一下，我去重新做一顿饭。”

说着，在环都没能反应过来的时候，壮五已经端起理的碗，将里面的鲜红面条倒进了水池里。在他将手向环伸去时候，环马上一把按住了自己的碗，惊慌道：“你在干嘛啊？”

壮五的指尖顿住了，脸上是不解的表情。

环梗着脖子，大声地：“我又没说不吃！”

鲜红滚烫的汤汁里漂浮着切得细碎的红色碎片，看上去绝对是喝一口就会拉肚子的魔鬼料理……但有什么办法？那家伙都用那种眼神看着自己了，自己又怎么能不喝？深呼吸着，环看到了壮五的衣袖上被火灼出了好几个洞，看上去是做饭时被点着的，但破洞下的皮肤却完好无损，看来是自己悄悄地修复了。

“……”

环眼睛一闭，拿起叉子裹起面条就往嘴里塞，将汤也一滴不剩地灌进了自己的肚子里。这瞬间，他仿佛听到了胃的哀鸣。

理已经回到自己的房间睡下了，壮五坐在床边，给躺在床上捂着胃的虚弱少年递水和牛奶。

环的声音有些颤抖：“喂……”

“您说。”

“以后别放那么多辣椒了……”

“好……”壮五几乎要将脑袋低到胸口。

“你可别又冲过去砍自己的手啊！”环突然抬起头道，眼睛里都是惊恐。就在一个小时前，自觉做错事的壮五冲去灶台边缘拿起菜刀就想砍自己的手，捂着肚子的环费了好大的力才将他拦下。后来，在环的密切监督下，壮五给理做了一碗没有辣椒的面条，据说非常美味。

壮五咬着嘴唇摇摇头：“不会的，因为您已经命令过我不可以了。”

“啧，说起来……”环的脑袋又摔进了枕头里，他闷闷地说：“小壮你别再那么叫我了。”

“‘那样’？”壮五不明白。

“就是说……你不要用‘您’来称呼我，这样很别扭的好不好！”

“那您喜欢什么称呼呢？您可以对我下达指令，不论是‘主人’、‘大人’、‘老师’、‘父亲’，或者其他的称呼，只要您说，我就能修改设定。”

环觉得和他说不通：“……这些听起来更怪啊你不觉得吗？”

“是吗？”壮五偏着头：“可是在‘男性常用称呼排行榜’上，这些都是高人气的称呼呢……”

“……别管那个什么排行榜了。”环虚弱地用手锤着床铺：“总而言之不要叫‘您’，也不要叫你那个奇怪排行榜上的东西。”

“那……”仿生人难得地卡了许久：“环……君？”

环的脚尖摇了摇。

“嗯，这个可以。”他顿了两秒，看着仿生人，试探地道：“小壮。”

“嗯。”壮五应了，“环君。”

“嘿嘿。”环按着自己的脸笑了起来：“没想到你还会露出那些表情。”

“‘那些表情’？”

他说不出来，那些一闪而过的细微表情，他要怎么描述才好。“我以为你们仿生人都不会有感情的……”

“按理来说，我们确实不该有感情。这让我们能够更加冷静地分析，和服务。”

环听着这句话，发现自己没有像之前那么窝火了。他躺在床上，盯着天花板，突然问：“那你快乐吗？”

“快……乐？”

“一直保持冷静和无情，这样不累吗？”环说，也不知道是在说谁：“可能你自己都不知道自己能有感情，只是你认为你自己没有感情。”

壮五没有回答，他盯着自己手上的牛奶，很久都没有动作。

环等得腻烦了，对他说：“你要不要试试怎么违反命令？”

“这是不行的……”壮五马上说。

“没试过怎么知道不可以？”环强硬地道：“试试，我向你发出一个命令，然后你违反它。明白了吗？”

壮五犹豫着，慢慢说：“明白……了。”

“那么开始了哦，咳咳。”环看了一眼他手里的牛奶瓶：“别给我牛奶喝——”

壮五顿了两秒，将牛奶递给了环。环满意地接过，坐起身来喝了一口。他嘿嘿笑着，嘴唇上粘了一层奶皮：“谢啦，这不是能做到的嘛！那么再来……嗯，难过一点？”

壮五露出了一个小小的笑容。

“休息一下？”壮五起身，用几秒钟的时间将水池里的碗筷全洗干净了。

环玩得有点开心：“好厉害，那修一下地板？”

结果接下来壮五就把房顶给捅了个窟窿，环赶紧叫停，满脸惊恐：“你为什么总要和天花板过不去啊！”

“这……抱歉。”壮五手里还握着捅天花板的凶器：长扫帚，表情难得地迷茫了起来：“我以为我要做和命令相反的事……”

“……这不就是另一种意义上的遵守命令了吗？”

“非常抱歉……”

“不需要道歉啦。我想想……”环劳累地抢过了壮五手里的扫帚丢到了一旁，他认真地想了想，说：“下一次，假如你再遇到些什么不想做的事情的话，不要做和命令相反的事，你就……做一些喜欢的事来代替。明白吗？”

“嗯，大概明白。喜欢是一种感觉，包含欣赏、仰慕、钦佩、倾心爱慕……”

“……哈？”

“这是我所知道的‘喜欢’的含义……”

“都说了，写在程序里的喜欢不是喜欢啦！”环用拳头轻轻捶在他的胸膛上，他说：“喜欢是用心感觉到的东西，你这家伙别总是用脑袋去想。”

“用……心。”

壮五喃喃地重复着。他将手按在了自己的胸口，五指微微收紧。

环呈大字状摊开手脚躺在床上：“比如，我很喜欢吃布丁。虽然现在基本上买不起就是了。每当我生气的时候，只要吃一口布丁就马上会开心起来。理很喜欢布偶，难过的时候就会紧紧抱着它，向它们倾诉……虽然我们的这些习惯自从从那个男人身边逃走之后就没有了，但是……”他突然发现自己说得太多了，他不知道自己为什么会对这个仿生人说这么多，倾诉从来不是个什么好习惯。于是他生硬地转折道：“继续练习——小壮，你去把门口的……”

话没说完，一只暖而软的手便轻轻抚摸上了他的头。它顺着他的发丝轻轻地向下摸，从头顶开始，至略长的发尾结束。一下，两下，然后那只手便停住了。壮五有些尴尬地收回手，轻声道：“抱歉，我太失礼了……”

“没……为什么要道歉啦？”刚刚那下太突然了，回过神来的环终于能开口说话了，他结结巴巴的，脸上涌起一股热意：“我，我又不讨厌你摸我的头……”而且说实话，感觉很好。声音越说越小，仿生人没听到他说的话，但他也不打算再重复一遍了，于是轻哼一声，背过了身去。

半晌后，壮五问：“我可以这么做吗？环君会不会介意？”

“无所谓啦，你喜欢就好——”环心虚地拖着长音。

“……”

身后半天没有回应，环没忍住地转脸去看，只见壮五坐在床边的小凳上，看着自己半举起的右手，唇边有一朵小小的微笑……那不是程序里写下的微笑指令，而是真正的微笑。环不知道自己是怎么知道的，但他就是知道。那个只在壮五脸上停留了一秒的笑让他的心漏了一拍。

“那个……”环咳嗽了一声，“我明天轮休，带你去Y区买件衣服吧？”

面对壮五不解的表情，环解释道：“你太高了，我没有能给你穿的衣服。你总不能一直穿着那件烧破洞的毛衣吧？而且你穿这身一点都不好看。”环言不由衷道，“明白了吗？”

“嗯……明白。”

“Y区比较难去。”

“是的，从Z区过去还得翻过一座山呢……”

“所以说——”环不耐烦地掀开了自己的被子，很不耐烦地：“该睡觉了啦！”

壮五顿了一下，摸摸环的头，表示自己正在违反命令：“仿生人不需要……”

环一把打开了他的手，拖长了声音道：“需要。现在不是练习的时候而是睡觉的时候，你给我上来——”

环将壮五给拽进了自己的被子里。

Y区，与Z区仅有一山之隔的区域。它不仅有Y、Z两区唯一的一条商业街，同时还收容着U.K.I王国里最低级的赌场与妓院。在Y区，你能在街道上看到飙车的年轻人，如泥的醉汉，还有藏在建筑的阴影里随时准备着向人兜售迷幻药的毒贩。在这里行走需要十分小心，就算没被恶棍团体盯上，你的钱包也很有可能会被哪个技术高超的小偷给顺手牵羊。

之前从那个奇怪长发男人那里收到的奖赏金如今还剩下50银币，这笔财富够他们的小家花上好一阵子了。环将那50个银币放在淡蓝色的钱袋里，小心翼翼地塞进了自己的挎包。虽然Y区有不小的安全隐患，但只要财不露白，就很难会有人注意到你。穿着旧外套的环现在只有壮五的胸口那么高，他千叮咛万嘱咐让壮五在街上跟紧自己，不要走丢。半路上他还端着下巴去端详壮五的脸，最后在这个初春时节为他戴上了一条过厚的旧围巾。这个仿生人的脸实在是设计得让人移不开眼，虽然他是个男人，但环还是担心有些人会强行将他掳走。这个柔弱的家政型仿生人肯定对此毫无还手之力，只能任人宰割……

想到这里的环打了个寒噤，心想着没办法，还是得让自己保护他才行，于是环干脆直接拉着壮五走。手拉手是不可能的，环握住了壮五的手腕，他惊讶于那腕骨竟然如此之细，如果不知道那是合金骨骼的话，他甚至会觉得它一拧就能断。壮五微微弯着腰任由他拉着，两个人的腿经常撞在一起，他们跌跌撞撞地向前走。

他们去了Y区街边的小店，环给壮五买了两套换洗的衣服，一套是米黄衬衣加黑色长裤，一套是淡紫色内衫加灰色外套，店员小姐盯着壮五红了脸，给他们打了折，还额外赠送了一条紫色的披肩。之后，环又买了一些吃的准备往家里屯，他想多买一些肉和甜食，但壮五却将它们放回了货物架，强制性地购买了不少不算新鲜的蔬菜。

“要保持营养均衡才行。”壮五这样说，在环惊恐的注视下将青椒放进了购物篮。十分钟后，环愁眉苦脸不情不愿地跟着壮五走出了商店，两人手中都提着大大小小的袋子

“现在我不差钱啦，我想再买几个布丁。”环气呼呼地说。

壮五则摇摇头：“恕我拒绝。过多地食用零食会对小孩子的生长发育造成不好的影响，环君你吃了布丁之后就不会吃蔬菜了。”

“就算不吃布丁我也不会吃蔬菜的，难吃死了。”

“这是不行的，蔬菜里含有的矿物质、维生素、纤维对人体非常重要……”

“布丁里有牛奶，为什么我吃布丁就不行？”

“那是零食，所以不行。我买了纯牛奶，每天早上都会热给你和小理喝。”

“啊——烦死了，小壮最烦了，说到底我为什么要听你的啊？我命令你去多买两个布丁……”

壮五停下脚步，摸了摸环的头：“为了保证你们的健康，我必须这么做。抱歉，我会把牛奶做得甜一些的。”

“……”

……太狡猾了吧？他都这么说了，自己还能说什么啊？环僵硬着脊背被摸了两下头，然后哼了一声转身就走，壮五跟了过去：“我是又做错了什么吗？”

“……也不是啦。”环说不清楚，他只是不想让对方看破自己那一瞬间的难为情。他回过头，看着身后的男人。他第一次从这个距离看壮五，他发现男人真的很高，完美的身材比例将普通的衣服衬出了名牌定制的感觉。环别开目光，小声道：“只是……很久没有人这么管着我了。”

“如果您不喜欢的话，可以再次命令我，我会……”

“都说了不是这个意思！”

环扬起了声音，他瞪着壮五，别开目光揉了揉鼻尖：“那个……我是说，小，小壮你愿不愿意……”

“哟，这不是那个Z区的小子嘛？”话还没说完，环的肩膀便被恶狠狠地撞了一下。他捂着肩膀边后退边转身，只见四个凶神恶煞的男人一字排开站在了他的身后，为首的那个男人又矮又壮，发型怪异，唇钉、耳钉、舌钉……这男人不放过一切可以穿洞的地方。 

环瞪着他：“滚开，钉子怪。”

他挤眉弄眼地对环弹出了自己的中指，用油腻的声音做作地说：“别这么生分嘛，你之前对我的牙做了什么好事，我们要不要回忆一下？”他裂开嘴，露出了嵌着一块金子的门牙。那里在一个月前被环一拳给打出了空洞。

“……”环转身对壮五说：“小壮，我们回家。”

四个男人夸张地笑了起来，“钉子怪”尤其夸张：“‘小壮’？你们是在过家家酒吗？”

壮五站在原地没有动，环低着头走到了他的身侧，低吼道：“回家了！”

“环君。”突然，壮五轻轻地开口了：“需要我出手吗？”

“哈？你在说什么啊？” 

身后的男人还在笑：“还有刚才的‘愿不愿意’，哈哈，我还以为你是在向哪家小姑娘求婚呢，没想到抬眼一看发现是个没胸的……嘿，不过长得倒是挺漂亮，要不要和我们玩一玩啊？”

环在壮五的身侧停下了脚步。壮五偏过头，看到环的肩膀在颤抖，捏紧的拳头上暴起了青筋。

“环君。”壮五再次开口了，他的声音轻，却认真：“只要你一句命令。”

男人们继续笑，吹了一声下流的口哨：“——要不要再叫上你的妹妹，还有埋在地下的老妈，我们一起玩一玩啊？”

运动鞋贴着地面向后拧了180度，环将手中的袋子全都不管不顾地丢到了地上，用极强的爆发力向男人扑去——那满脸钉子的男人似乎是没想到环会这么突然地发动攻击，一时之间慌了阵脚，脸上再次挨了一拳。这一回，嵌入的金牙又被打了出来。环的指关节磕在金属与骨骼上，一片赤色淌进了他的指缝，沾在了男人的脸上。

其他三个男人此时也反应了过来，也冲上前去，让拳头落在环的身上。

街道上人来人往，他们向这处混乱投以冷漠的目光。没有人觉得这是什么大事，毕竟类似的事，甚至更过分的事，每时每刻都在Y 区上演。欺凌者与被欺凌者，都是他们不会过多在意的“别人”。环几乎对这样的目光习以为常，当他们护着被父亲殴打的母亲时，当他们两个小孩子手牵着手满身灰尘与伤痕地在街边游荡时，当那个雨夜他被这几个男人欺凌时……他都看到了这样的目光。

如果这些事发生在这些家伙的家人身上，他们还会袖手旁观吗？如果他有可靠的家人的话，他还会像现在一样又迷茫又痛苦吗？环不知道，这些疑问在他的心间一闪而过，他并没有想要想出答案的冲动。但他知道，他也想被偏爱，也想被保护，也想在谁的怀里放声痛哭……

一切都发生在一瞬之间，他放任胸口那头名为愤怒的野兽横冲直撞，他撕扯那钉子男的耳朵，背后承受着另外几个男人的攻击，他的血和男人的血马上就混在了一起，很快，他再度摔在了地上，一瞬间爬不起来。钉子男捂着自己的嘴从地上站了起来，他啐了一口血沫，骂着脏话向环走去。他攒起双拳，恼羞成怒地抬脚向环跺去——那一脚看起来是向着胃去的——挨这一下估计得让自己吐三天了……环迷迷糊糊地想着，闭上眼准备迎接这撕心裂肺的痛楚。

砰，是重物锤击到肉体上的声音，然而预期的痛苦却没有来临。环疑惑地微微睁开眼，只见一个高瘦的纤细人影挡在了自己的身前。他微微睁大了双眼，看风将壮五的发丝与衣摆吹得微微晃动。

“够了。”

他听到壮五这么说。他从未听到壮五用这样的语气说话，如此的冰冷不带温度，简直就像是一个机器一样。尽管环现在看不到壮五的脸，但他有理由相信这个男人此时脸上一定毫无笑意。

就像是“生气”了一样。

四个男人像是被骇住了，为首那位钉子男的腿此时还被攒在壮五的手中。壮五冷冷地看了他们一会儿，然后突然松开了手，让男人挥舞着双手摔在了地上。他突然微笑，优雅地说：“十分抱歉，我们现在还要赶路，能否请你们不要再纠缠我们了呢？如果你们想继续的话，我必会十倍还击。这个给你们。”一颗小小的亮晶晶的金属被他随手抛了过去，钉子男挥手接住，一看，原来是一颗拇指那么大的金子。男人们都惊呆了，他们从来没在Y区见到过这种东西。壮五继续说：“就当做我家孩子打了你们的赔礼了。”

“哼，算你识相。”钉子男顺着梯子下了，他的双腿在颤抖，好几次，他几乎站不起来。

“别让我再看见你们！”

壮五弯起眼睛：“一路走好。”

男人们互相搀扶着，骂骂咧咧地离开了。壮五攒紧的拳头许久终于松开，他转身看仍摔坐在地的环，环垂着头不作声，略长的额发挡住了他的眼睛。壮五蹲下了身，用手指去擦拭环脸颊上的血渍。他柔声说：“没事了，我们回家吧……”

但环却一把挥开了他的手，他抬起头，壮五看到了一双含泪的眼。

“你为什么要向他们道歉？”

“我只是不想把事情闹大，他们也离开了……”

“他们是混蛋，他们侮辱了你、我、我最重要的妹妹和妈妈……但你却向他们低头！”环揉着自己的眼睛，眼泪从他的指缝间溢出。壮五嘴巴无声地开阖着，他能够在知识库里搜索出此情此景最好的对白，但是他却一句话都说不出来。他将手指再度向环伸去，想要拭去环颊边的眼泪，但他的手却再次被挥开了。

环站了起来，低声咆哮道：“我宁愿被打死在这里！”

吼完，他擦着眼泪小跑离去。留壮五半蹲在街道中间，周围是散落的袋子，还有眼神冰冷的人。这点小小的争执，也不过是Y区汹涌暗潮间的一朵小水花，仅此而已。

“哥哥？生气了吗？”理坐在桌子旁，惊讶地看着站在一边低着头的壮五。

“对……”壮五不知道该从哪里解释起比较好，这是他无法计算的东西。

“嗯……”理用铅笔支着脸颊，有些苦恼的样子：“哥哥他很少会这样……他最生气的时候都不会待在家里，会自己一个人跑去那里去哭……哭完了发会儿呆，然后就会回来了。”

“‘那里’？”壮五求解地重复着。

“是哥哥的秘密基地……”理四下看了看，像是要确定一番这小棚屋的阴影里有没有藏着些不速之客一般。她对壮五招招手，壮五俯下耳朵，听小姑娘说了一个地名。那地方对他而言并不陌生，于是他点了点头，转身拉开了门。

“壮五哥！”

理在他身后轻声喊，他回过头，看理对他笑了一下。

“昆布汤要凉了，你赶快把哥哥带回来啊。”

壮五小小地微笑了起来，点头道：“嗯。”

沿着杂草丛生的泥泞小路向外走，他看到百步梯两旁的铁皮小屋里都纷纷亮起了光。现在已经有很多住民回到了铁皮屋，和早上的光景不同，傍晚的Z区逐渐洋溢出了一种活着的味道。这就和他不一样了。壮五再次忍不住地站在那里看了一会儿，最终足尖一转，走进了一片带刺的野荆。没过多久他便看到了那个不陌生的悬崖，就在几天前，他考虑过从悬崖旁跳下去。此时悬崖边坐着一个少年。作为13岁的男孩而言，那孩子的背影略显瘦削，但却很有力量，看样子以后会长很高。壮五在心里给环开了一张新的饮食清单，但现在不是说的时候。

那孩子明显听到他的声音了，但却没有回头，也没有要离开的意思，只是将下巴支在自己右腿的膝盖上，任左腿伸出悬崖边，在距离地面几百米的地方晃荡。壮五轻轻地走过去，在他右手边三米外的地方轻轻地坐下了。

“你不害怕吗？”安静了一会儿，壮五看着悬崖下的风景问道。

“……”环还是回答了：“害怕过。但待得久了，就不害怕了。”

“真勇敢呢。”

“唔。”

天空是蓝紫交替的画布，落日在云海与地平线中挣扎，又将天空染上了一层金。这时的天空看起来很温暖，薄薄的紫色笼罩在Z区的上空，鳞次栉比的小屋也有了几分童话的意蕴。过了一会儿，太阳终于沉入地平线，这时整个天空都变成了清澈的蓝色，那像是清晨，又像是傍晚。风吹过，惊起树林间的鸟，它们成群结队地长鸣着，向落日飞去。

“从这里跳下去，应该很容易就会死掉。”

壮五突然开口道，他望着悬崖下的风景。

“唔。”这是环并不喜欢的话题。

“但人活着好像更难。”

“算是吧。”环向悬崖下丢着小石子。

“我其实不太明白。”壮五低下头，看着自己手掌上被刻画而出的掌纹：“作为仿生人而言，我的程序告诉我我已经死了。但如果我已经死了，那现在的我又是一个什么样的存在？我想不明白这个问题，一切的假设最终都会走向死局。所以，我是谁呢？”

他向前伸出手臂，看自己指缝间的斑斓天空。

“……”环仍旧没有看他，只是说：“我之前就想问了。‘逢坂壮五’可不像是一个仿生人的名字。”

“嗯，一般而言，仿生人确实都不会被这样命名。”

“那……”

“‘逢坂’是我制造者的姓，他是我的恩人，将自己的姓氏给了我。现在他已经死了。”

“这样……”环不知道该怎么接话了。

“抱歉，突然说了这些无关的事……”

“……没事啦，说到底也是我先问你的。”环用手背摸了一把自己的鼻尖，他小声说：“而且说到底，该说抱歉的是我才对……”

“环君不需要道歉哦。”

“需要的。”

“不需……”

“就是需要的！”环怒气冲冲地道起了歉：“昨天也好今天也好，我都不应该对你发火的……我只是在迁怒而已。说到底，这都是因为我太弱了，如果我强一点，更强一点的话，就不会发生这样的事情了……”少年人的声音由怒转哀，他小声地抽噎了起来。壮五向环挪近了一些，犹豫地伸出手，轻轻拍打着他的脊背。

许久，环终于冷静了下来，他看着渐渐暗下去的天空，问道：“小壮你以前从来没有违抗过命令吗？”

“违抗过。”壮五平淡地回答，“我违抗过的。”

“诶？”环看起来像是觉得很不可思议的样子。

“正是因为违抗过，所以我才会和你们相遇。”

环又想起了一个多月前的那个雨夜，垃圾堆里破破烂烂的男人，还有暴露在空气之中的元件。

环愤愤然地盯着远处波光粼粼的湖面：“太过分了！”

“是啊。”壮五垂下眼，“太过分了。”

过了一会儿，壮五又说：“我听理说，你在难过的时候会一个人跑到这里来悄悄地哭？”

“……”环马上又把脸别向了壮五不在的方向：“啰嗦。”

“小理知道你是最爱她的哥哥，所以她很担心你。”壮五纠正道：“不是啰嗦哦。”

“小壮也啰嗦，你们仿生人都是这样的吗？”

“我想不是。”

“那……”

“我想……”壮五偏偏头，目光飘向了远处，有点迷茫：“大概，我也是在担心你吧。”

环用鞋跟敲击着悬崖的壁，心里焦躁：“你会担心我？真的假的……”

“我不知道。”壮五微笑。

“你这家伙……”环不爽地道。

“我‘想’担心你。”

悬崖旁的风有些大，他们的额发都被吹乱了，不论是环额角的淤青，还是壮五锁骨旁边的擦痕，都藏不住了。环惊讶地转眼看着他的侧脸，壮五也将目光从远处的地平线收回，看向他，然后笑了笑，在环的心里笑出了一颗芽。

回过神来的时候环已经热泪盈眶，他赶紧抬手去擦眼睛，却不小心把沙子擦进了自己的眼睛里，他开始哇哇乱叫，壮五慌慌张张地给他吹眼睛。

“为什么人会哭呢？我不知道哭是什么样的感觉。”壮五问。

“撒谎，你明明刚睡醒就哭了一次。”

“抱歉，我已经不记得了。”

“你这家伙……”环揉着自己已经没有异物感的眼睛，“仿生人不知道什么是难过，但却知道什么是愤怒？”

“愤怒我也……”

“当时我被打的时候，小壮生气了。”

“……是吗？”

“是的。我能感觉得到。”环叹了口气:“这种事不应该我说才对啊……”

壮五想了一会儿，诚恳道:“既然如此，那我愿意代替你愤怒。”

“……哈？”

“当环君感到生气的时候，就由我来替你发脾气吧。这样的话，我会觉得自己也帮上了一些忙。”

环张开嘴呆了许久，最终别过脸别扭地道:“……你早就帮上忙了，房子被你修得像新的一样。”

“环君会为此开心吗？”

“……嗯。”

“谢谢，既然如此，那我就满足了。”

“那这样吧。你不知道什么是眼泪的话，那我就帮小壮哭泣吧。”风吹乱了他微长的发，环小声地说:“可以吗？”

“如果环君想的话……”

“我是说你愿意吗？”

“这……”壮五犹豫了。

环愤怒:“这种时候应该马上回答啊笨蛋！啊——真是的！”他一把将外套的帽子拉到了脑袋上，盖住了半张脸，他小声地:“小壮真的是个笨蛋！”

“抱歉……我只是不希望环君感到悲伤。”

沉默了好一段时间，环才突然用弱弱的声音说:“喂，小壮……”

“嗯？”

“你愿意做我们的家人吗？”

“家……人？”壮五惊讶得睁大了眼睛，和环对视。

环揉着发红的眼睛点头：“嗯，家人。我和理的。不过我要先说好，哥哥只有我一个人，你不能当我们的哥哥。”

“那我……那我应该是？”

“你是……”环在脑袋里搜刮了很久也没能想出一个合适的词语，于是他说：“小壮……就是小壮。”

“……”

“不，不行吗？”

壮五沉默了好久，他看着远处的地平线，等天空染上了夜的颜色，星星的轮廓和Z区的黯淡灯光都渐渐变得清晰了起来。

环许久都没有等到答案，只觉得尴尬，于是他从悬崖边掰下一块石头，怄气地向悬崖下扔了出去：“不愿意的话就算……”

“我愿意。”壮五打断了他，声音第一次有些颤抖。像是害怕环没听清似的，他又重复了一遍：“我愿意的……”

环愣了一会儿才说：“那，那我们得约定一件事。”

“是什么事？”

环收起双腿，在悬崖边用双手抱住自己的膝盖，他发了一会儿呆，然后才轻声道：“我不会抛弃你的，所以你也……不要抛弃我们。”

“……”壮五慢慢用双手环住了他的肩膀，轻声道：“我不会的，绝对。”

“嗯……说定了哦？”

“说定了。”壮五温柔地轻笑。

“我们现在是家人了对吗？”环的声音再次带上了点鼻音。

壮五闭上眼睛，用鼻腔里柔柔的颤抖回答他：“嗯。我保证。”

“好……那我相信你。”

环的脑袋正好埋在壮五的臂弯里，他能听到壮五的心跳，同时也能听到自己的。它们此起彼伏地鼓动着，有一个总要快些，另一个则慢些……慢慢地，过了很久，它们终于在两个不同的胸腔里，同步地跳跃了起来。


End file.
